


feelin' of your skin

by saveusall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveusall/pseuds/saveusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry might sometimes throw insane parties and louis might be the best boyfriend ever.</p><p>[title from talking bodies by tove lo.]<br/>oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelin' of your skin

At 8pm, everyone had already arrived and the music blasting at the party was terrible this time round, the bass too strong for Harry's liking. That, however, obviously didn't stop the crowd of sweaty bodies in the living room from grinding and pressing up against each other. Harry made a mental note to find out who the DJ was later, if he wasn't too pissed drunk to remember by the end of the night. For an hour he had been dragged around his own _house_ by his own _friends_ to down every weird mix of alcohol they had made for him, swearing he had tasted spoilt milk the fourth cup. The party usually went on for up to five hours. Harry was usually stumbling up to bed by 11.

Since he was 15, Harry's parents had started treating him more like an adult and stopped calling a babysitter over whenever they were out of the country. The first time he had the house to himself, all of his friends had invited themselves and a bunch of other people over, alcohol in hand. Ever since that night, he had been famous for throwing insane parties four times a year. With a reputation to uphold, the events at a party progressed from spin the bottle in his basement to body shots in his enormous kitchen. One amazing thing that had come out from his parties was the fact that he had met Louis, his tanned, blue-eyed boyfriend, one night at 16. ( _Harry swore that he was glowing the minute he sauntered through the front door._ ) And now that piece of perfection was _his_.

Despite being a huge _"party freak"_ , Louis made sure he was sober enough to help Harry clean up the next morning, saying _"somebody has to do it, right?"_ after Harry had constantly told him it was unnecessary. ( _It really wasn't._ )

It might have _slowly_ become a thing for them and Louis might have _slowly_ become the best boyfriend ever.

 

 

****

 

 

Harry felt something hard hit his stomach as he had awoken from his slumber. It was followed by an even heavier item and then a light one. When he had found the energy in him to rub the sleep away from his droopy eyes and open them, the blaring sunlight seeping in through the window attacked his vision before a curvy figure had come into view. He scowls.

 

_"Morning, sunshine."_

 

He recognizes that voice as the soothing one he plans to wake up to every morning.

 

_"Take the pills and then pick up the trash bag. I think we have 2 hours."_

 

Harry turns to see the bottle of aspirin, water and a garbage bag lying next to him. He groans loudly, as he usually does when he's nursing a hangover. It's a thing, you see, he always communicates with Louis through groans during the first hour of his wake, unable to get many words out. Louis knows the drill, a loud groan means _"okay"_ and an even louder groan means _"why did you let me drink so much"._

 

_"Make that an hour and 58 minutes."_

 

Louis smiles and leaves the room as Harry begins to get up and attempt to clean up his mess. Empty red cups are thrown all over the floor and bed stand (or at least he hopes they're empty). He sighs at the all too familiar smell of sweat and alcohol as it hits his nose. _Perfect._

 

****

 

After an hour of toiling, Harry is finally done packing up and the table can finally be seen again, not just a pile of cups after he had attempted the failed stacking game they had come up with 10 cups of cheap beer in. The stains on the floor have been successfully removed after 2 rounds of mopping and the air smells less like alcohol and more of floor cleaner. _Harry wants it to smell like Louis._

 

He spots a pile of what he presumes are dirty clothes in the corner, not even sure if it belongs to him, but he figures he can deal with that later. He approaches the cupboard but then thinks the better of it in case more cleaning has to be done, and turns away. Harry sighs and opens the room door, expecting to be hit with another horrible stench. But the pleasant and unexpected smell of bacon greets him cheerfully as it wafters through the air into his room. _It's not the smell of Louis but it'll do for now_ , he thinks.

 

He makes his way down the stairs feeling slightly less hungover that he doesn't need to put his hand on the wall to guide him, only to surprisingly see a clean living room. He expected brown stains on the walls and used condoms strewn here and there almost like a battlefield, but instead he can't seem to find a trace of the wild party thrown the night before. What he hears though, is the soft hum of his boyfriend in the kitchen as he picks up a spatula in his hand and the pan in the other. Harry's mind seems to have forgotten about the headache and is instead running on the thoughts of LouisLouisLouis and the urge to run over there despite the tormenting ache his body feels with every step he takes, just to hug Louis from behind, scoop him up bridal style like he weighs a feather and spend the whole day kissing him with occasional presses of palms to his cock and dirty moans for _"more, please"_.

 

And maybe if they felt like it _(they always do)_ , Harry can ignore the pounding in the back of his head and take Louis up to his room, spread him out on the newly replaced sheets and wreck him until he's got tears in his eyes and lovebites covering his chest. Then they could lie down together and close their beautiful green and blue eyes and drift off to sleep the morning away after the exchange of sweet kisses and _"I love you"s._

 

The mix of fond and hunger in Harry's eyes can probably be seen from a mile away, but they have less than two hours before his parents are due in the driveway. Harry decides that _it'll have to do_. Because Louis is definitely the best boyfriend ever, and now, _he's going to do everything to show him that_.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at tags. leave comments and kudos!
> 
> hit me up  
> notyourfournipples.tumblr.com
> 
> xo


End file.
